horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Horrible Music
This is a page where users can request articles for horrible music, horrible artists, and horrible moments in music history. Please insert them in the list below. It is recommended that you remove them once they have been added. Artists #Mike Jones #OJ Da Juiceman #Chingy #Kobe Bryant #Lonzo Ball #Jibbs #Trina #Monty #Bow Wow #Paul Wall #Gudda Gudda #Mannie Fresh #Kamaiyah #Bali Baby #Shyne #Trill Sammy #No Plug #Lil Jojo #Kap G #Adam Hicks #Lil Zane #Travis McCoy #Juicy J #Lil Wop #Juelz Santana #Lil Twist #Lil Scrappy #YBN Almighty Jay #YBN Manny #Lil Chukee #Lil Purp #Marky Mark #Cowboy Troy #Bizzare #Rasheeda #Da Dough #Enzo Amore #DeJ Loaf #69 Boyz #Tonny Yayo #Ralo #(CSK) Credostar King #Kid Red #YC #Lil Flash #Deji #Lil Pancho #Hurricane Chris #K Camp #Lil Fizz #DRAM #BOONK #Silkk Da Shocker #Ballout #Dem Franchise Boyz #D4L #Katie Got Bandz #J-Kwon #MIMS #Wide Neck #Bone Crusher #Yung Berg #P Fizzle #ILoveMemphis #Lil Windex #40 Glocc #Cali District Swag #Lil Wil #New Boyz #Duffle Bag Boiz #GS Boyz #T-Wayne #Chanel West Coast #Jim Jones #Stitches (rapper) #Young B #Ron Brownz #Supreme Patty #Pinky (rapper) #Tanner Fox #ApoRed #Lil Boosie #Savannah Phan #Lil' Tasty #Little T #Nicole Arbour #B Pumper #Sydney McGee #Yung Piss #Young Signorino #Shardilay #Ray J #Redfoo #V:RGO #Suigeneris #Khoren Mouradian #Sage the Gemini # Psycho Girl # The Shaggs # Die Antwoord # Broly500 # Riskay # Eric Bellinger # Corey Feldman # Lizzo # O.C Dawgs # Skinnyfromthe9 # Bad Bunny # El Chombo Songs/Albums #Yung Hummus - The Arrest of Lil Taco #Flex Gang - Outboy Stocking #Lil Baby & Gunna - Close Friends #Riskay - Smell Yo Dick #Ariana Grande & Victoria Monét - Monopoly #Cardi B feat. Migos - Drip #Cardi B - Rollin #Cardi B - Bronx Season #Tyga - Bu$$in Out Da Bag #Tyga - Master Suit #Slim Jesus - Red Bottoms #Famous Dex - STFU #Famous Dex - Rambo #Famous Dex - Hit Em Wit It #Lil Uzi Vert - You Was Right #Young Thug - Check #Gunna - Oh Ok #Lil Baby - Southside #6ix9ine - DUMMY #O.T Genasis - Cut It #Trinidad James - Taylor Swift #Fetty Wap - Aye #Lil Baby - Freestyle #Pause 4 Porno - Dr. Dre #Lil Xan - Round Here #21 Savage - Close My Eyes #Trinidad James - Di$respectful #Kodak Black - No Flockin 2 #K Camp - Money Baby #Wide Neck - That's Crazy #Lil Kim - Nasty One #BIG SMO - Kickin It Tennesse #Lil Mosquito Disease - Mosquitocito #Britney Spears - Mmm Papi #Revolution 9 - The Beatles #Kanye West - On Sight #KYYNG - Boolin With My Gang #XXXTENTACION - Staring At The Sky #2 Chainz - Dope Peddler #Soulja Boy - New Drip #Kevin Federline - PopoZao #6ix9ine - Mooky #6ix9ine - MALA #Ozuna - El Farsante #Little Mix - Strip #Shardinay - Oh Boy #Chingy - Right Thurr #Kobe Bryant - Kobe #Jibbs - Chain Hang Low #Gucci Mane - Street N**gga #Trina - Fuck Boy #MIMS - This Is Why I'm Hot #Kanye West - Send It Up #Kreayshawn - Twerkin #Ray J - I Hit It First #T-Pain - Booty Wurk #Jessie J - Bang Bang #MC Hammer - Too Legit to Quit #MC Hammer - Better Run #MC Hammer - Pumps In A Bunch #Vanilla Ice - Detonator #Waka Flocka Flame - No Hands #Tyga - Faded #OJ Da Juiceman - I'm Gettin Money #Famous Dex - Drip From My Walk #Gucci Mane - Stoopid #Lil Kim - Black Friday #Bow Wow - Marco Polo #Trinidad James - Female$ Welcome #Lil Wayne - My Homies Still #Juicy J - Gimme Gimme #Vanilla Ice - Play That Funky Music #Blood On The Dance Floor - Sexting #BrokeNCYDE - Sex Toyz #BrokeNCYDE - Yellow Bus #Soldier Kidd - Fish Tank #Soldier Kidd - Better Be #XXXTENTACION, Rio Santana, Judah & Carlos Andrez - I don't even speak spanish lol #Jay Rock - Win #Ronny J - Oshi #Lil Xan & Charli XCX - Moonlight #Lil Pump - Multi Millionaire #Lil Debbie - Loaded #Deji - Ran #Desiigner - Hood #Lil Yachty & Ugly God - BOOM! #Carrie Underwood - The Champion #Soulja Boy - 100 Bandz #Lil Yachty - Count Me In #Lil Kloroxxx - Popper #Lil Kloroxxx - 4 Xanny #Lil Kloroxxx - Prom Queen #Lil Tacy & Lil Uzi Vert - Like A Farmer #Riff Raff - Wrist Frosty #Plies - Rock #BlocBoy JB - Produced By Bloc #Lil Puro - Ringing #Pikotaro - Can't You See I'm Sushi #Vic Mensa - Dark Things #Lil Xan - Diamonds #Chief Keef - Uh Uh #Lil Mosquito Disease - Anime Narrator #at Wendys - Twitter Fingers #at Wendys - We Beefin #Lama Doodle - You Are Out (song) #R.A.E.D - I no She Wants Me Back #Lafear - The Secret #Vanilla Ice - To The Extreme #Soulja Boy - Amiri #Jumex - Trapped #Lil Keyu - Ah Shit #Smokepurpp ft. Lil Pump - Gucci Breakfast #DMGED - Gucci On The Floor #Lil Flexer, A.J & Yung Schmoobin - Glock & Uzi #Plies - Drip For Sale #Julia Michaels & Selena Bordeom - Anxiety #Danny Gonzales - SLIME #FlyRich Double - Big Boom #Slim Jesus - Drip Heavy #Lil Xan - Watch Me Fall #Lil Xan - TreeSap #Lanze - Lurkin #O.T Genasis - Bae #Nick Cannon, Conceited, Charlie Chip4s & Hitman Holla - Solid #Lil Meerkat - Meerkat Rap #Z.J & Noah Boat - I Love Toes #Fall Out Boy - MANIA #Machine Head - Bastards #Cal Chuchestra feat. Fellatia Geisha - Don't Talk To Me #Farid Bang, Capo, SCH & 6ix9ine - International Gangstas #Bangs - Take U To Starbucks #Migos - Culture National Anthem #BlocBoy JB - Nonstop (C-Mix) #Nicole Arbour - This Is America (Women's Edit) #Machine Gun Kelly - Long Time Coming #Kid Buu - Poppa #Lil Poopy - Know The Name #Dom Chasin Paper & Lil Pump - Designer On My Drip #Tom Macdonald - Politically Incorrect #Tom Macdonald - Helluvit #Riff Raff - Neon Icon #Desiigner - L.O.D #BlocBoy JB - Simi #JackG - Hot Boy #REFLECTIONS #Nicki Minaj - Did It On Em #Rich White Man - Street Savage #Rich White Man - Esketit #iLoveMemphis - Lean and Dabb #Wiz Khalifa - We Dem Boyz #Nego do Borel - Me Solta #Katy Perry - Witness #Nicole Arbour - Bang Bang #Las Ketchup - Asereje (The Ketchup song) # Finatticz - Don't Drop That Thun Thun # J. Dash - Wop # Rick Ross - Hold Me Back # Z.J. & Noah Boat - I Love Toes # Master P - Make 'Em Say Uhh! # Tyga - Molly # 2 Chainz - Birthday Song # Lady Gaga - Jewels n' Drugs # J-Kwon - Tipsy # Soulja Boy - Report Card # Insane Clown Posse - I Stab People # Russ - Losin Control # Nick Cannon - Gigolo # Soulja Boy - What's Hannenin # ApoRed - Photoshop # Yung Schmoobin - YouTube Money Mixtape # Blood On The Dance Floor - Scream For My Ice Cream # LFO - Summer Girls # Yung Schmoobin - Heck Colorado # Rae Sremmurd - No Flex Zone # WoahhVicky - Woah Vicky # Blood On The Dance Floor - Star Power # Nicki Minaj ft. Cassie - The Boys # Blood On The Dance Floor - I <3 Hello Kitty # New Boyz - You're A Jerk # Bone Crusher - Never Scared # Young B - Chicken Noodle Soup # 40 Glocc (Game Diss) # Pinky - Cut The Check # Soulja Boy - Fuck Bow Wow # Little T - Road Rage # Tanner Fox - We Do It Best # Sydney McGee - Lit Right Now # Jim Jones - We Fly High # ICP - Slim Anus # V-Nasty - East Oakland # Lil Debbie - PUSH # Samwell - Dirty Nasty Naughty Boy # Apored - Everyday Saturday # Cowboy Troy - I Play Chicken With The Train # Lil Droptop - POSTED IN THE TRENCHES # Steve Aoki - Night Call # V-Nasty - Gotta Ball # Yung Piss - Shoot Em # Tweenchronic - Skip Rope # R.A.E.D - I've Come Along Way # Lil Pump - Racks On Racks # Soulja Boy - Cut That Check # SkinBone - Biggest Comeback # Yung Flizz - Slippin # MC Rick - Nada vai Mudar # Sammie - Times 10 # Blueface & Jaques - You (remix) # Desiigner - Toot! # Lil Shizz - Megaphone # EARTHGANG ft. Young Thug - Proud of U # Cheat Codes ft. Afrojack - Ferrari # Gunna - One Call # 3PAC - Rap God # Sydney McGee - Right Now (Remix) # Phoebe Ryan - Middle Finger # The Shaggs - Philosophy of the World # Silkk Da Shocker - Charge It 2 Da Game # Max Harris - High # Lil Shizz - Shizz A Wizz # Yung Schmoobin - Yung Boy Flexin # Lama Doodle - The Doodle # Alana Thompson - Movin Up # Blueface - Famous Cryp # Iggy Azalea - Survive The Summer # Jumex - LONER # benny blanco, Tainy, Selena Gomez & J. Balvin - I Can't Get Enough # Yung Dush - Ain't No Novice # Blueface & Lil Shizz - Offbeat Cryp # Lil Shizz - Outstanding Move # Papa Thicc - Thicc # Lil Shizz - Detective Shizz Looking for Ya Hairline # The Homie - Sunflower (HomieMix) # Jake Paul - I'm Single # Lil Kolya - Fantasy # Lil Bodypillow & Lil Taco - Flow # NAV - Bad Habits # Lil Xan - Heartbreak Soldiers # Quavo - WORKIN ME # Quavo - BIG BRO # Bangs - Broke Boy # Corey Feldman - Angelic 2 The Core # Kid Cudi - Speedin Bullet 2 Heaven # Cokie The Clown - You're Welcome # Soulja Boy - Jumpman # Kodak Black - Like That # Lil Twist - Young Money Freestyle # Soulja Boy - Speakers Going Hammer # Future - Drippin # Rae Sremmund - Swang # Kodak Black & Plies - Too Much Money # Bebe Rehxa & Lil Wayne - The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) # Black Eyed Peas - The Time (Dirty Bit) # Ava Max - Sweet But Psycho # Chris Brown - Indigo # Lil Yachty & Diplo - Forever Young # DJ Kass - Scooby Doo Pa Pa # Maluma ft. Bryant Myers, Noriel, Juhn - Cuatro babys # Le Tigre - I'm With Her # Brandon Beal - Twerk It Like Miley Horrible Moments in Music History #U2 puts their album on everyone's iPhone #Break-up of the Beatles #Metallica v. Napster, Inc. #Taylor Swift lies about the Famous lyrics #Macklemore & Ryan Lewis win Best Rap Album of the Year instead of Kendrick Lamar at the 2013 Grammys #Song name/artist misattribution/Fake electronic dance songs/IDs (i.e. reuploading songs from underappreciated electronic music producers with names of famous artists just to gain attention) (classic example: "M&H Band - Popcorn" -> "Kraftwerk - Popcorn"; modern example: "Aventry & LoaX feat. Rosendale - Close to You" -> "Alesso - Close to You") #Murder of 2Pac #Murder of The Notorious B.I.G. #Lil Peep's overdose #21 Savage's ICE arrest #6ix9ine performs oral sex with a 13-year-old in 2015 #Takeoff's "left off bad and boujee" interview #Lil Xan "overdoses on hot Cheetos" #Kodak Black says he's better than 2Pac & Biggie in his XXL Freshman Interview #Death of Elvis #Vic Mensa's 2018 BET Cypher #Suicides of Chris Cornell and Chester Bennington #Kodak Black disrespects Nipsey Hussle. #Eminem almost dies from an overdose. #2011 Pukkelpop disaster Genres Category:Browse __FORCETOC__